A Trip to Remember
by LostWordsAndSpilledInk
Summary: Jack and Jamie travel to the South pole together and things get kind of steamy. Warning: Mature for a reason!


**Shameless slashing? Yes I think so. **

**Another RotG fanfic featuring Jack & Jamie. Why? Cuz I love them. That's why.**

**If you're looking for enriched plot and deep moral you have come to the wrong place! Seriously...what plot? **

**...Oh well... :D **

**OH YEAH-SUPER MATURE STUFF GOING ON HERE, NOT FOR THE WEAK STOMACH-ED!**

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

"Hey Jack!" Jamie Bennet laughed cheerfully into the frosted night when the winter spirit showed up at his window.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Jack Frost took a quick glance around Jamie's room. "Where's Sophie?"

Jamie, wrapped up in a warm coat and scarf, was already climbing out the window. "At a friend's house. She's always going out these days, ever since she turned ten." He rolled his eyes. Jamie has always been more of a believer than any other kids, a triat Jack has always admired. Sophie probably woudld never stop believing eiher-after all, she had met Santa and the Easter Bunny enough times. She even stayed up after loosing a tooth so that she could talk to the Tooth Fairy about it. But she wasn't like Jamie. Jamie would probably have kept on believing in Santa Claus long after his sister even if he hadn't met North face to face.

"Well, let's not let that spoil our fun, right?" Jack shrugged, holding out his hand for the other boy. Recently, Jamie had gone through a growht spurt. He was only a couple inches shorter than Jack and his voice had lready started to even out at a lower tembre than it had been before. The second Jamie left the warmth of his room, his breath became visable and his cheeks flushed with cold. "You ready, kiddo?" Jamie grinned and nodded, gripping Jack's hand firmly. He knew the spirit would never let him fall, but he always held on tighter than necessary anyways. The two boys swooped down before accending farther into the cold sky.

"Where are we going, Jack?" He yelled over the roar of the wind in his ears.

The wintery boy laughed and shrugged. "Wherever you want!" They both knew that without the young Sophie with them, they could go farther away than usual. Sophie always fell asleep on their journeys, cutting them short.

"How about the SOUTH pole?" Jamie suggested. He never got tired of the icy opposite of North's lair. Santa always kept things magical and in check. Down south there was no workshop, only the snowy tundra and the cold nature. He loved the penguins and polar bears and every strange fish they saw along the way. Jack laughed in agreement and altered their course.

Jamie never got used to traveling with Jack. The speed was intense, the wind whippng all around them was smothering, but for some magical reason, Jamie could still see everything clearly. He never missed the lights of a big city, or when the torpedoed around a jet plane, or even the flocks of birds they passed. Everything happened in an instant, but he could still take everything in easily. He loved it.

Mearly moments later, Jack dropped Jamie playfully into a drift of powdery snow. "HEY!" Jamie shounted in mock-anger, brushing the fat flakes out of his chocolate hair. "No fair!"

Jack laughed and landed in front of him, swinging his curved staff gracefully around his body so that he could lean up against it. "Says who?" He demanded, a childish challenge gleaming in his icy irises.

A snowball duel commenced, with Jack pelting Jamie with snowballs then avoiding everything Jamie threw at him with ease. Jamie was forced to run away, dodging as many as he can. "You are so not playing fair!" He chided, dashing threw the snow. Then a cracking noise made him freeze in place. Jack prepared to toss another snowball before seeing the look on Jamie's face.

"What? What is it Jamie?" He let the snowball drop and approached the boy who's face had turned white with fear.

"Oh god, please help me Jack." He whispered, trying not to shift his weight. It was too late though, he could feel the shattering ice beneath his feet.

Jack landed obliviously on the thin lake and took a light step forward. "What is it Jamie? What's wro-" Just then the ice splintered into a million pieces and was no longer strong enough to hold up Jamie's weight. He shouted in surprise as he fell through the ice. "JAMIE!" Jack dove after the other boy, shooting into the frozen water after him and hoisting him up by his wrists. "Ohmygod Jamie, are you okay. Please, please be okay." The spirit could feel the warmth rapidly leaving the boy's body. Only a couple of seconds in the frozen lake can do that-Jack knew that well. "Just hang on Jamie, okay?"

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Jamie woke up to the crackling of a fire and the whistling of cold wind outside the cave. "Wha-?" He groaned and sat up, to find himself almost completely naked (thank goodness his boxers were still on). He glanced around the cave numbly to see that the rest of his clothes were hanging above the fire, hoisted up by Jack's staff.

Then he was smothered by the very winter spirit himself. "Ohmygod Jamie, do you know how scared I was? I'm so glad your alright."

The sudden contact surprised Jamie. It took him only a second to process that he was centimeters away from Jack Frost, who he had been in lov-no. He'd promised himself that he would not think about that. Ever. He gulped as he felt a sudden pressure between his legs. Apparently his body hadn't gotten the memo. He was already half hard. "Jack, get off of me."

The spirit just held tighter. "You lost consciousness and your lips were blue and I kept having flashbacks and I was terrified. I mean what if you didn't wake up?" Jack kept on talking, going on about how Jamie had fallen in the lake, but Jamie was having trouble focusing on his words.

"Jack, please."

At the despiration in his voice the sprite backed up slowly and gripped Jamie's face in his hands. "But you are okay though, right?" He asked. Jamie nodded and Jack sighed with relief. Good he set his hands down, obviously intending to land on Jamie's knee, which would have happened if Jamie hadn't squirmed uncomfortably at the last second. Jack's hand fell right on Jamie's erect penis. Jack's expression froze in surprise and he seemed afraid to move. "Uhh..."

Jamie blushed a stunning scarlet and tried to move out from underneath him. "Sorry, you were so close so suddenly, so it kind of just happened and..." he let his voice trail off into the awkward silence.

Jack stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Would you like me to help with that?"

Jamie stared at him in confusion, a burning sensation coming from where Jack's hand was laid. "What?" Jack stared silently at Jamie, though Jamie felt like he was staring right through him, into the distance. But instead of saying anything, he slowly rubbed Jamie's member through his thin underwear. Jamie gasped and flinched backwards as he became painfully hard. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack gave a secretive half-smile, before leaning down. "Wow, your really feeling it aren't you?" He whispered sharply into the air, his voice cutting through the howls of the wind. Jamie blushed, ashamed, and tried to push Jack off of him, but the spriit wouldn't allow that. Instead he used his tongue and licked the tip of Jamie's throbing erection through the cloth. He got an immediate reaction as the tip started seeping with precum, turning Jamie's baby blue boxers a bold navy color.

"Ah! Jack, don't do that!"

But the spirit had no intention of stopping. He gripped the elastic band and slid the boxers all the way off, tossing them close to the fire. Jamie tried to squirm free, but he couldn't match the strength of the spirit, who now had him pinned beneath him. Without saying a word, he licked Jamie's entire length, covering it with saliva and precum. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth.

"AHHHH!" Jamie cried out, entagling his fingers in Jack's frosty white hair and yanking on the snow-colored locks. "JA-ACK!"

The spirit smiled around Jamie's cock and started pumping his head up and down, nibbling a little at Jamie's scrotum and using his tongue to swirl around the tip. He sucked on the shaft, Jamie screaming out in pleasure the entire time. Jack felt Jamie tense underneath him, so he slid back down to the hilt one last time, taking in Jamie's whole length. Jamie howled as he orgasmed into Jack's mouth, the spirit taking in every drop. He took his mouth off of Jamie's memeber and looked deep into the brown eyes of the boy beneath him, then licked his lips. Jamie tensed again, already turned on.

"I'm going to keep going Jamie." He whispered, touching his nose to the boy's collar bone. "If you don't stop me now, I'll keep going."

Jamie's chest rose and fell heavily with deep breaths. He took Jack's head into his hands in turned his face so that they were looking at each other. "Why?" He whispered.

Jack pushed himself up, so that he could kiss Jamie. On the lips, on the chin, the eyelids, temples, his nose, everywhere he could reach. "Because I am so in love with you it hurts." The confession was barely audible and Jamie almost didn't believe it. "When you fell through that ice, my heart just stopped. I need to feel you, to make sure you're real." He slid his hands up Jamie's slender sides and played with his perky pink nipples, licking and pinching and biting. "So if you don't push me away now, I won't be able to stop."

Jamie gasped and arched slightly into the other boy, then grabbed his hair and spoke clearly, "I don't want you to stop."

Jack, albeit taken aback, grinned and continued with his work. He sucked deeply on the teen's chest, leaving a very obvious bruise. He nipped at the already raw skin, and drew just the slightest amount of blood. He worked his hand up Jamie's body, so that it was resting on his neck, rubbing the soft skin of Jamies face. The boy gripped his hand and placed the tip of the spirit's fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them, so that they dripped with his saliva. Jack hesitated on what he was doing so that he could watch the beautiful boy beneath him slurp up his fingers. He grinned as the boy tried to look as seductive and grown up as possible.

Jack removed his fingers from the boy's wanton mouth and slid them down to the other end. "We don't have any lube. Do you still want to do this?"

Jamie laughed out loud. "As though either of us could stop now, Jack." And he grabbed his legs, spreading them out for the sprite. "Of course I still want it."

Jack inhaled sharply and kept going. He slid his first finger into Jamie's throbbing hole, breaching the muscle barrier. He shifted his finger around some, licking at the hole and his own fingers, trying to make them as wet as possible, before sliding in his middle finger as well. Jamie's hips hitched as he tried to push himself deeper onto the protruding fingers.

"Neh! Ah! hurry Jack, please." He gasped, bouncing his entire body to try and feel it more.

The sprit grabbed Jamie's hips to try and slow him down. "No. You're going to hurt yourself. Slower." He started scissoring his fingers as the boy whimpered and begged for more. He carefully inserted a third finger, curling them and pushing them in deeper.

"JAACK! PLEASE!" He gasped, panting like a dog. "I'm ready, I promise."

Jack's eyes rolled back as he tried to restrain himself. He undid his pands and started pumping his own erection, smothering it with precum. "You're going to hurt later." He warned, his voice full of strain.

"I DON'T CARE."

Jack pulled out his fingers, receiving a shout and a wet moan of desire from the boy. He positioned himself at the enterance of Jamie's bottom. "Relax." He ordered before pushing the tip into the hole.

"EAAAAHHH! OH GOD JACK!" Jamie's eye swelled with tears as the frost spirit pushed further into Jamie, until his scrotum slapped against Jamie's ass. Immediately Jamie tried to move, plunging down on Jack's length.

Immediately Jack grabbed Jamie's hips to hold him in place. "Stop. I said to go slowly."

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Jamie hissed and whimpered, begging for more. "Move! Jack! MOVE!"

The spirit had only so much resolve. He started thrusting his hips, starting slow but eventually moving up to a rapid pace, slamming into Jamie's prostate over and over.

"AHHH! AH! AHH! AHHHH!" Jamie shrieked with pleasure along with every thrust. Jack's own breathy gasps and despirate moans pulled Jamie in closer. They boy drapped his arms around the spirit's neck and clung for all he was worth. The both piqued and arched into each other as Jack's thrusts became more rapid and yearning.

"JACK! I'M-" Jamie screached.

"Me too, Jamie." Jack whispered in the boy's ears. "Together now." And he gave one final thrust. The two boy's arched into each other, screaming in ecstacy. Jamie squirted all over both of their bare chests, the white liquid clinging to his nipples and Jack's toned muscles. Jack pulled tenderly out of Jamie, and a seeping white fluid dripped from the boy's hole.

They panted and fell down next to each other, too exhausted to speak, but just conscious enough to kiss deeply before Jamie dozed off.

He was awoken by a shreiking Sophie. "You went out with out me didn't you?" His ten-year-old sister whined.

He started to sit up, but was stopped by a throbbing, stabbing pain in his lower back and hips. "Whadya want?" He groaned, still tired.

"Don't leave without me you butthead!" She cried throwing her stuffed animal at his head and stomping off.

"That went well, didn't it?" Jack appeared in the window. He winked at the exhausted Jamie. "Get some sleep. I told you you'd be sore." He floated over to the tired boy and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "Maybe next time Sophie's out I should stop by again."

The tired Jamie grinned sleepily. "I'd like that." He mumbled.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**Also, I would love suggestions cuz sometimes I just don't have the creative genes on...**

**Thanks!**

**LostWords&SpilledInk**


End file.
